Medical diagnosis utilizes silver halide films as radiograms for absorbing x-ray radiation transmitted through a body being imaged by the radiography imaging system. According to the recent development in the field of radiography imaging technology, the silver halide films are replaced by electrical radiograms in some applications.
The electrical radiograms uses layers of radiation sensitive materials to directly capture radiographic images as imagewise modulated patterns of electric charges. The radiation sensitive materials are divided into a two-dimension matrix (pixelized area). The radiation sensitive materials in each pixelized area generate electric charges in response to the x-ray radiation. The higher the intensity of the x-ray is, the more electric charges are generated. By collecting the electric charges from each of the pixelized area, electrical radiography imaging system could produce an electrical radiograph on a display.